The way I love you
by SecretforRahasia
Summary: Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung x Jung Hoseok / Vkook, Vhope, / romance / oneshoot / "Kau hanya belum tau, bahwa lukamu adalah perihku dan sedihmu adalah tangisku. Karena setiap retak darimu bisa menjadikanku puing dalam sekejap. Dan setiap pecahanmu, mampu menjadikanku butiran debu yang tersapu angin."


**The way I Love you**

 **Jeon Jungkook X Kim Taehyung X Jung Hoseok**

 **Secret**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **= Kim Taehyung =**

 **.**

Laki-laki tidak boleh menagis bukan?

Benar, kan?

Itu benar. Laki-laki tidak seharusnya menangis. Kalimat itu sering kali diucapkan oleh appa saat aku masih kecil. Bahwa seorang laki-laki tidak pantas untuk menangis.

Ya. Laki-laki tidak boleh menangis.

Seharusnya seperti itu. Seharusnya memang begitu. Seharusnya aku tidak boleh menangis. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan jika pertahanan yang kubangun sekuat tenaga dengan mudah dihancurkan oleh selembar kertas darinya?

Tanpa kusadari, mata dan pipiku sudah basah.

Kenapa?

Bukankah seharusnya namja tidak boleh menangis? Kenapa begitu mudahnya dia menghancurkan prinsip yang sudah kupegang selama ini? Sekarang aku baru tau bagaimana nyatanya rasa sakit karena dibuang itu. Rasanya seperti seluruh udara mendadak lenyap. Seluruh sendi dan tulang terasa nyeri. Hingga saat kau bergerak sedikit saja, seperti ada ribuan jarum yang menusuk disekujur tubuhmu. Dan aku sedang merasakannya saat ini. Detik ini. Setelah membaca selembar kertas yang ditinggalkannya di atas meja nachkast apartementnya.

 **Untuk Kim Taehyung.**

 **Aku sudah memikirkannya dan yakin bahwa ini kesempatanku satu-satunya. Proyek photograph itu aku menerimanya. Aku tau kau tidak akan setuju karena itu aku tidak memberitahumu. Bagaimana pun ini pilihanku. Kuharap kau bisa mengerti. Dan jangan menungguku karena aku mungkin tidak akan kembali lagi. Hiduplah dengan baik.**

– **Jeon Jungkook**

PRAAANG…

Aku memejamkan mata menahan rasa ngilu pada tubuhku saat kepalan tanganku menghantam kaca sebuah frame dengan foto kami di dalamnya. Seperti itulah hatiku sekarang. Pecah menjadi serpihan yang berdarah.

Kepada orang yang kugantungkan hidupku padanya. Kepada orang yang kutautkan mimpi dan harapanku padanya. Kepada orang yang telah meninggalkanku hanya dengan selembar kertas. Aku memberikan seluruh hatiku padanya. Namun dengan mudah dikoyak lalu dibuangnya seperti seogok sampah yang tak berharga.

Kenapa?

Aku masih tidak mengerti. Bukankah dia bilang dia mencintaiku? Lalu kenapa dia melakukan hal ini?

Jika ini adalah caranya mencintaiku, lebih baik sejak awal dia membenciku dengan keseluruhan hatinya.

Kuseret langkah kakiku meninggalkan ruang apartement yang perlahan menjadi bilah pisau untukku. Begitu sakit ketika sisi tajamnya menyayat dan membuat luka pada jiwaku.

" _Apa itu?" tanyaku saat itu._

" _Aku baru menerimanya dari Seongsaengnim tadi. Ada perusahaan yang ingin merekrutku."_

" _Jeongmal?"_

" _Mereka tertarik dengan konsep tema 'Free' yang kubuat lalu menawariku untuk bekerja sama. Tapi mereka ingin konsep itu untuk Negara Jepang. Jadi aku harus pergi ke sana."_

" _Kau tidak akan pergi."_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Karena kau tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkanku."_

" _Kau benar."_

Tidak. Aku salah. Nyatanya dia bisa dan mampu. Sangat mampu untuk membuatku menjadi kepingan yang berantakan. Juga mampu membuatku menjadi serpihan yang lenyap tertelan Debu.

.

.

 **= Jung Hoseok =**

 **.**

 **.**

Enam bulan.

Tepat setengah tahun.

Aku tertawa mengingatnya. Menertawai diriku sendiri yang sudah menjadi bodoh selama enam bulan terakhir. Seharusnya aku langsung pergi saat menyadarinya. Tapi tawanya yang kurang ajar itu selalu meluluhkanku, membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk pergi darinya. Meskipun tawa itu bukan untukku. Tapi untuk kekasihnya, Jeon Jungkook.

Seharusnya aku menjauh darinya, tapi langkahku malah semakin mendekat pada pusaran eksistensinya. Seharusnya aku menghindarinya, tapi logikaku seolah terseret kegilaan yang tak membiarkanku menjauh. Seharusnya aku meninggalkannya, tapi dia seperti magnet yang menarik jiwaku untuk tak menghindari uluran tangannya.

Seperti itu lah aku.

Si bodoh yang benar-benar sadar tentang apa yang dilakukannya. Si bodoh yang telah ditundukkan dengan mudah olehnya. Oleh seseorang yang membuatku bertanya bagaimana bisa Aphrodite menjelma dalam bentuk laki-laki? Seseorang yang membuatku bertanya apa Tuhan sedang mengirimkan malaikatnya ke bumi?

Aku menghela napas. Hal yang sekarang tanpa sadar menjadi kebiasaanku setiap kali akan membuka pintu flatku. Flat kami. Aku dan Kim Taehyung.

Sepi.

Aku yakin sudah melihat sepasang sepatu di rak tadi, tapi kenapa seperti tidak ada penghuninya? Kulangkahkan kakiku ke ruang kamar dan mengernyit pelan mendapati namja manis itu tengah meringkuk di atas ranjang. Tidak biasanya dia tidur siang. Apa dia sedang sakit?

"Tae? Gwenchana?" tanyaku pelan sambil menghampirinya.

Dia tidak menjawab. Seandainya tubuhnya tidak bergerak tanda bernapas, aku pasti sudah mengiranya menjadi mayat.

"Kau sakit?" tanyaku sekali lagi dan mencoba mengguncang bahunya pelan.

"Hyung…" gumamnya pelan.

"Waegeure?" tanyaku mulai panik.

"Tubuhku, Hyung… Rasanya sakit semua..."

Dan aku terkejut melihat tatapan itu. Tatapan yang mampu memecahku menjadi potongan perih.

.

.

 **= Jeon Jungkook=**

 **.**

 **.**

Jepang dengan segala keindahan bunga sakuranya yang mempesona. Udara yang terasa berbeda begitu aku menginjakkan kakiku di sini. Ya, sangat berbeda karena tidak ada dia di sini. Dia yang bisa merebut seluruh keindahan bunga sakura dengan senyum lebarnya. Dia yang bisa merebut seluruh keindahan Negeri matahari terbit ini dengan suara tawanya. Dia, Kim Taehyung. Kekasihku.

Tanpanya semua tempat bagiku sama seperti neraka. Menyiksa dan menghadirkan potongan-potongan dari rasa yang bernama rindu. Sungguh berat meninggalkannya tetapi aku harus. Apa yang bisa dia harapkan dari orang yang tengah sekarat sepertiku? Lebih baik dia membenciku hingga semakin cepat melupakanku.

"Besok Harada Ajhusi akan mengantarmu langsung ke rumah sakit."

"Ne Eomma, gomawo." Jawabku pelan sambil menatap sebuah surat dalam genggamanku. Surat yang kukatakan dari salah satu perusahaan saat Taehyung bertanya. Surat yang sebenarnya dari rumah sakit. Surat diagnosa dokter yang memberitahu tentang kelainan yang ada pada jantungku.

Aku menyembunyikannya. Dari Taehyung. Dengan segala kebohongan yang kukatakan padanya. Aku pergi ke Jepang bukan karena proyek photograph itu. Tapi untuk melakukan operasi transplantasi jantung.

Orangtuaku bercerai saat aku masih Junior Highschool. Beberapa tahun kemudian eomma menikah lagi dengan orang Jepang dan ikut pindah ke sana. Membuatku tinggal bersama Appa. Aku dan Appa tidak begitu akrab karena itu aku lebih memilih menyewa apartement sendiri. Aku tidak pernah bercerita tentang keluargaku pada Taehyung. Yang dia tau orangtuaku sudah bercerai, itu saja.

Mungkin benar apa yang orang bilang. Kau akan membiarkan orang yang kau cintai salah paham agar tidak menyakitinya terlalu dalam. Karena aku mencintainya, ini menjadi pilihanku dengan harapan bisa melihatnya menemukan seseorang yang tepat.

Biar kupeluk dia dari tempat terjauh dengan segala rasa yang kumiliki untuknya.

Biar kudekap dia dari tempat tak terjangkau dengan segala rindu yang menggila.

Biar kurengkuh dia dari tempat tak terlihat dengan seluruh hati yang selalu menyebut namanya.

Biar…

.

.

 **= Kim Taehyung =**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku benci keadaan ini. Saat semua tempat yang kupijak terasa seperti ribuan paku yang menusuk telapak kakiku. Saat semua tempat yang kulihat menjadi pecahan perih yang menyayat hatiku. Karena terlalu banyak moment itu. Moment yang sekarang menjelma menjadi sebilah pisau. Menorehkan ribuan luka yang berdarah setiap harinya.

Terlalu menyakitkan hingga membuatku menciptakan ilusi dari waktuku. Setiap aku tidak melakukan apa pun gambaran itu selalu berputar dalam delusiku. Membayangkan sosoknya hadir seperti biasa dengan tatapan jahil yang senang menggodaku. Atau dengan senyum lembut dan perhatiannya yang hangat. Namun setiap kali aku terbangun, aku merasa jatuh berantakan.

Kenapa aku harus terbangun?

Tidak bisakah aku hidup selamanya dengan kehadirannya?

Meskipun itu semua hanya ilusi belaka. Tak nyata dan semu. Apa aku mulai gila sekarang?

Setiap memikirkannya udara di sekitarku tiba-tiba saja berkurang drastis. Membuatku sesak. Atau mungkin sebanyak apa pun udara yang ada tetap saja tidak bisa membuatku bernapas dengan benar tanpanya.

Aku ingin melupakannya, sungguh. Tapi bagaimana bisa jika kenyataannya dia sudah seperti darah yang mengalir melewati pembuluh darah terkecil dalam tubuhku. Bahkan sekarang tubuhku seperti mati rasa. Tidak merasakan panas saat tersengat matahari, atau dingin saat terguyur hujan.

Sial.

Si brengsek itu benar-benar mampu menghancurkanku hingga ke titik ini. Aku berharap, sedikit saja air hujan yang mengguyurku sekarang bisa membawa serta perasaan yang enggan pergi ini. Tapi nyatanya aku tidak mampu. Aku sangsi, bahkan jika kepalaku terbentur hingga amnesia, aku ragu dia bisa hilang dari kepalaku.

"Taehyungi? Kenapa tubuhmu basah? Kau tidak menunggu hujan reda?"

Jung Hoseok, Sepupu Park Jimin, sunbae yang tinggal satu flat denganku itu menatap khawatir. Namja tinggi dengan mata coklatnya yang hangat. Namja yang dengan sabar menjadi tempatku berkeluh kesah selama dua bulan ini. Namja yang tidak mengatakan apa pun, hanya meminjamkan punggungnya untuk tempatku menangis. Juga namja yang tidak menganggap rendah diriku yang menjadi gay meskipun dia straight.

"Hyung…" lirihku. Hanya dengan menatap mata coklat hangat itu, topengku dengan mudahnya luruh. Dihadapannya aku seperti telanjang. Menjadi seogok debu yang butuh tadahan agar tidak tercecer. "Aku takut menjadi gila…"

Dia menatapku dengan iba. Tanpa suara mengambil handuk lalu mengusapkannya pada rambutku yang basah. Memberikanku satu pelukan. Pelukan yang terkadang lebih kubutuhkan daripada rentetan kalimat panjang lebar tanpa arti.

"Gwenchana. Aku tau kau kuat. Percayalah!"

Aku memejamkan mata. Setidaknya kalimat itu menjelaskan bahwa aku tidak sendirian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **= Jung Hoseok =**

 **.**

 **.**

Kau hanya belum tau, bahwa lukamu adalah perihku dan sedihmu adalah tangisku. Karena setiap retak darimu bisa menjadikanku puing dalam sekejap. Dan setiap pecahanmu, mampu menjadikanku butiran debu yang tersapu angin. Tidak ada yang bisa mengobatinya selain seulas tawa dari hatimu. Hanya itu, tidak lebih.

" _Anyeong haseo, Kim Taehyung imnida!" ucapnya kala itu sambil mengulurkan tangan yang langsung kusambut._

" _Jung Hoseok." Jawabku singkat._

" _Kau sepupu Jimin yang ingin berbagi flat denganku?"_

" _Ya."_

" _Sebelumnya kukatakan di awal, aku ini gay. Kalau kau tidak nyaman dengan orang sepertiku, kau bisa pindah."_

 _Terkejut. Tentu saja saat itu aku terkejut. Pertama tentang siapa dirinya dan kedua karena sikap terbukanya. Tapi belum sempat aku membuka mulut untuk menjawab…_

" _Woaaa… Itu milikmu?" tanyanya sambil mengambil papan skeatboard milikku dengan tatapan berbinar penuh kekaguman._

 _Aku mengangguk pelan, "Kau suka main skeatboard?"_

" _Minjae pernah mengajariku… Tapi aku tidak bisa. Selalu jatuh!" tawanya._

Dan tawa itulah yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Tawa yang dengan kurang ajarnya mampu merubah orientasi sexualku.

Aku rindu suara tawa itu. Tawa yang sanggup menawanku dalam kebodohan panjang hingga detik ini. Aku rindu binar matamu yang indah, yang seolah ikut tersenyum bersama bahagiamu. Dan semua itu terenggut saat dia pergi darimu.

Aku ingin menjadi sepotong perban untukmu. Yang mampu menutup luka berdarah pada dinding hatimu yang sudah penuh. Aku ingin menjadi wadah untuk dukamu, yang bisa menampung setiap tetes air matamu. Selama apa pun kau membutuhkanku, aku akan selalu ada. Selalu di sini untukmu. Aku hanya ingin kau tau itu.

"Hyung, kenapa kau baik sekali padaku? Apa kau tidak jijik dengan namja gay sepertiku?"

Pertanyaannya membuatku terdiam. Aku tersenyum menatapnya, "Apa boleh buat? Aku sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta dengan namja gay itu."

Aku melihat kejut di matanya. Ia menatapku tidak percaya, "Sejak kapan?" bisiknya dengan suara parau.

"Sejak dia berteriak senang saat melihat skeatboardku."

"Hyung, itu…"

Aku mengusap kepalanya pelan, "Saat ini aku hanya berharap dia bisa tertawa lagi seperti saat itu. Karena tanpa tawanya, rasanya hidupku jadi… kosong. Dan aku hanya ingin bilang kalau dia berhak untuk bahagia." Kulempar seulas senyum padanya, "Kau belum makan kan? Mau kupesankan Jjajangmyeon atau capcay kesukaanmu?"

"Hyung!" panggilnya pelan sambil menarik ujung kaosku saat aku baru saja akan melangkah untuk mengambil ponsel di atas meja.

"Wae?"

"Gomawo… Untuk semuanya, terima kasih."

"Hanya terima kasih?" tanyaku iseng, "Kau harus menteraktirku sesekali!"

Sudut bibirnya tertarik, "Siap!" jawabnya dengan senyum yang sudah lama tidak kulihat. Senyum seperti air yang sekarang rasanya sedang mengguyur hatiku yang tandus.

Tertawalah, Sayang. Karena tawamu adalah salah satu hal paling berharga dalam hidupku kalau kau belum tau itu.

.

.

 **= Jeon Jungkook =**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa kalian pernah hidup di dalam dunia hitam putih tanpa warna? Seperti saat melakukan pertunjukan Pantomim. Seperti itulah hidupku sekarang. Sudah hampir satu tahun dan aku masih berada di Negara ini. Tanpanya.

Ini menyebalkan. Aku yang memilih jalan ini tapi aku begitu tersiksa menjalaninya. Setengah tahun yang lalu aku melakukan oprasi transplantasi jantung. Kupikir semuanya akan kembali baik. Tapi dua bulan yang lalu penyakit itu datang kembali. Dokter mengatakan bahwa jantung itu tidak cocok denganku.

Aku tertawa. Karena sudah terlalu lelah menangis.

kalau memang Tuhan menginginkanku, aku akan pergi. Mungkin aku sudah diambang batas untuk bertahan.

Kutatap tiket penerbangan ke Korea yang saat ini berada di tanganku. Setidaknya, aku harus melihatnya sebelum pergi. Memastikannya baik-baik saja. Tertawa dan tersenyum seperti biasanya. Dengan begitu mungkin aku bisa pergi dengan tenang.

.

.

 _Photograph._

 _Aku memang suka memotret. Terlebih dari semua itu, aku suka memotretnya. Pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat tidak sengaja melihat gambar coretannya yang begitu unik. Terlalu unik karena itu gambar salah satu dosen dengan kepala botak dan kacamata hitam tebal yang terkenal di kampus. Dia menggambarnya menjadi bentuk karikaktur yang lucu. Tampak sekali rasa kesal yang dirasakan penggambar hingga wajah dosen itu terlihat begitu jelek._

 _Satu jepretan kuberikan pada karya yang menurutku unik itu. Aku tersenyum sebelum si pemegang pensil yang tadinya tertidur dengan wajah tenggelam di dalam lengan tiba-tiba mengangkat wajahnya dengan tampang tidak baik. Membuatku terpana oleh seraut wajah manis yang tidak bersahabat itu. Matanya jernih, hidung mancung dan bibir merah yang tampak kenyal seperti marsmallow. Rambutnya dicat warna coklat gelap di balik tudung jaketnya._

 _Dia mendelik padaku, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau akan melaporkanku pada Ahn Seongsaengnim?" serunya galak membuatku menatap_ _speechless_ _. Kontras dengan wajah imutnya._

 _Tanpa sadar jariku menekan tombol kamera hingga mengambil potretnya yang masih dengan tampang galak._

" _YAA! Kenapa memotretku?"_

" _Karena kau menggemaskan." Jawabku spontan._

 _Aku semakin berusaha menahan tawa melihat wajahnya yang gelagapan. Tanpa berkata lagi, dia meraup semua barangnya yang ada di meja, lalu beranjak pergi._

 _Mataku masih terpaku pada sosok yang tanpa sadar memberiku debaran lebih itu. Hingga kemudian aku mengerang kesal karena belum sempat bertanya siapa dia. Hari berikutnya aku memajang foto wajahnya hasil potretku itu di mading kampus beserta info tentangku._

 _Berhasil. Dia datang padaku sambil mengamuk. Malu karena banyak mahasiswa yang melihat tampang anehnya. Saat itulah aku tau bahwa ternyata dia lebih tua dua tahun dariku dan namanya Kim Taehyung._

Bagaimana bisa aku tidak jatuh cinta pada makhluk manis sepertinya? Yang membuatku ingin memaki Tuhan atas takdir yang diberikannya pada kami. Kenapa harus aku? Yang memiliki penyakit kelainan jantung ini.

Kuambil potretnya yang sedang berjalan melewati taman kampus. Lagi. Entah berapa banyak fotonya yang telah kuambil sejak aku tiba di Korea seminggu yang lalu. Tidak ada yang kulakukan selain mengikutinya seperti penguntit yang mengambil fotonya terus menerus. Kurasa apa yang kulakukan melebihi apa yang dilakukan oleh wartawan yang sedang mengikuti artis incarannya.

"Hyung!"

Aku mendengarnya memanggil seorang laki-laki yang kutau dia adalah Jung Hoseok, namja yang tinggal satu flat dengan Taehyung. Dia tersenyum saat Taehyung menghampirinya lalu menyodorkan sesuatu. Aku terus mengikutinya melalui mataku sementara tubuhku tersembunyi di balik pohon tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hoseok.

"Sosis bakar."

"Kau membelinya?"

"Aniyo! Aku memungutnya di dekat tong sampah tadi."

Hoseok mengernyit, menatap lurus Taehyung yang kemudian tertawa renyah.

"Tentu saja aku membelinya… Kau pikir aegyeoku bisa mendapatkan ini secara gratis?"

"Haissh!" diacaknya gemas surai Taehyung sambil menerima kantong plastic itu.

Tubuhku bergetar melihatnya. Terasa menggigil padahal cuaca sedang panas. Menyadari betapa aku merindukan tawa itu. Rasanya senang sekaligus sakit. Senang karena dia bisa tertawa seperti biasanya dan sakit karena tawa itu bukan untukku.

Aku menghentikan kegiatanku. Semua yang ingin kupastikan sudah terjawab. Taehyung baik-baik saja tanpaku. Dia bisa tertawa dan tersenyum. Itu yang terpenting dan aku tidak butuh apa pun lagi. Kulangkahkan kakiku pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Kutahan rasa sesak yang mulai merebut udaraku.

Selamat tinggal, Hyung. Aku akan selalu dan selalu mencintaimu…

.

.

 **= Kim Taehyung =**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tidak lupa.

Tentu saja aku tidak bisa lupa.

Aku hanya berusaha untuk menutupinya. Seluruh lukaku, aku berusaha membalutnya dengan perban yang diberikan oleh Hoseok Hyung. Meskipun terkadang darah itu masih bisa merembes keluar. Bagaimana mungkin semudah itu terlepas dari perasaan cinta yang sudah tertanam hingga berakar-akar di hatimu? Aku tidak akan bisa sembuh sebelum bisa menyebut nama Jeon Jungkook tanpa rasa sakit.

Meskipun ada malaikat lain yang bisa mengembalikan senyum dan tawaku. Yang merengkuhku dalam dekapan hangatnya. Yang selama ini mau memahamiku dan selalu ada saat aku jatuh. Tapi aku bertaruh, saat ini Jungkook masih mampu merubahku menjadi serpihan debu hanya dengan sekali sentuh.

Dan aku dengan bodoh masih mencintainya. Hingga detik ini.

"Yaa! Ada yang pingsan!"

Teriakan itu membuatku tersentak dari lamunan. Aku menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, bingung melihat beberapa orang berlarian ke arah jalan. Kakiku otomatis melangkah mengikuti yang lainnya. Berusaha menerobos kerumunan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Dan jantungku terasa jatuh saat mataku menatap sosoknya. Mata itu, hidung itu, bibir itu, wajah itu masih sama. Dia Jungkook, dan sekarang sedang tergeletak di jalan.

"Panggil ambulan!"

"Telepon 119!"

"Apa ada yang mengenalnya?"

Suara disekelilingku bersahut-sahutan tapi tubuhku bagai terjerat. Tidak bisa bergerak dan tidak bisa berpikir. Rasanya, kosong.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Dokter bagaimana anak saya?"_

" _Maaf… Kita hanya bisa menunggu waktu. Apa sebelumnya pasien pernah melakukan operasi transplantasi jantung?"_

" _Benar… Dua tahun lalu kami baru tau bahwa anak saya mengalami kelainan jantung. Setengah tahun yang lalu dia melakukan operasi transplantasi jantung, di rumah sakit Jepang. Tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil. Mantan istri saya bilang Tubuhnya tidak bisa menerima jantung itu dan sepertinya Jungkook sendiri sudah menyerah."_

" _Kalau begitu tidak ada yang bisa kami lakukan."_

Aku menggeleng pelan mencoba menolak kenyataan itu. Bukan seperti itu. Jungkook baik-baik saja. Dia diterima oleh sebuah perusahaan dan melakukan proyek photograph. Kepalaku mulai berdenyut sakit oleh ingatan percakapan di rumah sakit antara Dokter dan Appa Jungkook.

Kakiku melangkah semakin cepat. Pandanganku kabur oleh air mata yang lagi-lagi keluar karenanya. Kuusap dengan kasar berkali-kali tapi kenapa tidak ingin berhenti juga? Napasku memburu, kakiku berlari semakin cepat tanpa kusadari.

Terus berlari hingga dadaku merasa sakit. Hingga napasku habis. Aku tidak perduli dengan tatapan aneh orang-orang disepanjang jalan. Aku tidak peduli dengan wajahku yang berantakan.

Braaak

Kubuka dengan kasar pintu apartement Jungkook dan seketika mematung. Mataku menatap tidak percaya. Aku melangkah mendekat pada dinding yang tertempel ratusan fotoku seperti ruangan seorang psyco yang terobsesi padaku. Tubuhku bergetar oleh rasa nyeri disekujur tubuh.

Aku terisak.

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Aku bahkan tidak tau mana yang harus kutanyakan lebih dulu. Kenapa berbohong padaku? Kenapa pura-pura seolah aku tidak berharga? Kenapa menyembunyikan cinta yang bisa membuatku untuk terus bernapas?

Dia mencintaiku. Terus mencintaiku sementara aku memaki dan mengutuknya di sini. Kenapa?

Tenagaku lenyap. Aku terjatuh tak merasakan pijakan lagi. Kudengar suara dering ponsel dalam saku celanaku. Nama Hoseok Hyung tertera pada layarnya. Segera kujawab panggilan itu.

"Taehyungi eodiga?"

"Hyung… Jungkook, Hyung. Dia…"

Yang kudengar kemudian hanyalah suara tangisku yang pecah.

 **.**

 **.  
= Jung Hoseok =**

 **.**

 **.**

Kupikir semuanya akan membaik. Kupikir luka itu mulai kering. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan masih belum selesai menuliskan cerita kami. Perban yang kuberikan padanya, tak mampu menahan darah yang keluar karena luka itu kembali basah.

Aku menatap sedih sosok yang sekarang terlihat begitu rapuh. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain memeluknya lewat tatapanku. Karena ia seperti kaca yang hanya dengan sekali sentuh akan hancur. Sudah tiga hari ini dia hanya meringkuk di ranjang apartement Jungkook. Menatap ratusan foto dirinya yang tertempel di dinding. Tidak makan, juga tidak bergerak. Aku tau, benar-benar tau apa yang dirasakannya. Bagaimana tenggorokannya bisa menelan makanan dengan kondisi seperti ini? Meskipun aku berulang kali memaksanya menelan sesuatu untuk mengisi perutnya.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi. Ada pesan dari Namjoon dan segera kubaca. Namun isi pesan itu membuatku terdiam. Perlahan aku melangkah menghampiri Taehyung. Menggenggam tangannya yang dingin.

Dia menatapku dengan matanya yang basah. Seolah mencoba membaca isi pikiranku sementara aku mencoba memberitahunya lewat tatapanku. Lalu tatapannya berubah menjadi menuntut. Aku yakin dia sudah tau, hanya menuntutku untuk membuka mulut, memastikan.

"Dia baru saja pergi…" bisikku.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya, berusaha menahan air mata yang mengalir. Jemarinya terasa lemas dalam genggamanku. Memaksaku untuk naik ke ranjang, memeluknya agar tidak pecah. Meredam suara isak tangisnya yang membuatku sakit.

"Aku belum bertanya, Hyung… Aku belum bertanya kenapa dia berbohong!" ucap Taehyung disela isaknya, "Aku belum bertanya kenapa dia meninggalkanku. Aku belum bertanya…"

"Sederhana saja." Bisikku pelan, "Jeon Jungkook tau keadaannya akan membuatmu sedih. Baginya, lebih baik kau membencinya daripada menangisinya. Karena itu caranya mencintaimu. Sebagaimana caraku mencintaimu dengan tidak pernah meninggalkanmu apa pun yang terjadi. Yang kami inginkan sama, Tae. Kami hanya ingin kau tersenyum dan tertawa seperti biasa. Karena cinta Jungkook akan terus hidup untukmu saat kau bisa tertawa bahagia meskipun dia tidak lagi ada di dunia. Kau harus tau bahwa kau hidup penuh cinta darinya juga dariku."

"Sebentar Hyung… Sebentar saja. Biarkan aku menangis sekarang. Nanti aku akan jadi Taehyung yang seperti biasanya. Yang tersenyum juga tertawa. Dengan begitu kalian tidak akan pernah menyesal sudah memberiku banyak cinta. Kau, juga Jungkook."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Kudekap kepalanya, kuletakkan ditempat jantungku berdetak. Aku tidak pernah menyesal. Karena sejak awal jatuh cinta padamu, aku sudah siap memilih neraka untuk menukar waktuku mencintaimu. Begitu juga dengan Jungkook. Karena ini cara kami mencintaimu. Sesederhana itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The way I love you**

 **Fin**


End file.
